A child of Lightning and Water
by XxbLiNdArTiStxX
Summary: She was born with a monster for a mother, and never knew her father. Finally, she learns the truth about herself and meets her Uncle, Fire Lord Zuko and asks to become a part of the family. It is then she meets the son of Chief Sokka, and all hell breaks loose as a rivalry commences.


**_Seventeen Years Ago_**

_Screams echoed in the hospital wing of the Boiling Rock. Chaos had insued as guards bustled around, trying to calm the other prisoners, but not knowing fully what to do. Inside the medical room, on a white bed and shackled to the bed frame, sat a woman who looked thirty years older than she actually was. Her long, tangled and matted black hair clung to her face with sweat and her teeth were clamped tightly shut as she screamed through them. Her eyes were closed and her fists clenched as she pulled against the restraints. Two servants sat at her feet, looking under the sheets and between her legs, gently coaxing her through the process._

_"Just a little more, push!" One woman urged, causing the female prisoner to scream again. "Push!" Fire erupted from the mouth of the woman, narrowly missing the heads of the women. Two guards rushed forward to contain the woman, but were shoved back by a few assistants. Seconds later, the small cries of a baby filled the air. In the arms of one of the servants was a new born baby, bloody and screaming. The faces of the guards turned white before they scampered out of the room, disgusted by the thing the came out of another human._

_The woman on the bed laid back, sweat coating her entire body. She was exhausted beyond belief. She watched as her child was cleaned, wrapped in a blanket and slowly passed over to her. Her face paled as the small child was placed in her arms. She had no idea how to care for a child. She didnt even want the child. But it was hers and she was holding it. She looked down at her daughter's face and could clearly see the resemblance between herself and the baby girl. She had her pale skin and small tuffs of dark hair on her head. The baby opened her eyes, and only then did she find the resemblance to the father: big, blue eyes._

_Recognizing the woman as her mother, the baby smiled and crooned, reaching one tiny hand up towards her mothers face. The woman watched her, lips parted slightly and unconciously reached out to grab her daughters hand, before pulling back and placing her stern face back on. Just as she was going to shove the babe into the arms of a servant and demand it be taken away from her, a shocking event occurred. The sweat was pulled from the woman's face and hung in the air as the child moved her hands. The woman gasped and dropped the baby onto the bed, which didnt seem to bother her at all. Her tiny hands were moving in a circular shape and the ball of salt water hung in the air above her._

_The woman sneered at the child before her, pulling herself back away from it, anger raging through her. Her child was a water bender, an abomination. The servants watched in terrified awe, to slow to do anything, as lightning lit on the fingertips of the woman, passed through the ball of water and struck the heart of the baby girl. Her child would not be anything other than a fire bender. She would not be the mother to that savage._

_The childs screams erupted as blood poured over the white sheets once again, and she was quickly picked up by a horrified servant. Guards rushed into the room, unshackled the woman and dragged her, sore and in pain, towards the cooler. The baby was immediately taken care of, as an elderly woman began to heal her with an ability identical to her own. The baby's cries were quickly silenced as her eyes began to close, but the fears of the servants didnt commence. The baby would live, but with a new ability completely unique._

_"Im sorry you have such a horrible mother, child." The elderly woman crooned to the now sleeping babe. She turned to the servants and guards that remained and handed off the child. "Get her somewhere safe, and tell her mother that she died. She needs to be protected." The guards nodded and gently took the child before leaving the room, leaving the island and sending her to a place that she would be safe and happy. Somewhere far from Boiling Rock._


End file.
